An old Fairy Tale
by pppeppermint
Summary: Ada saat dimana aku merasa aku tak pantas lagi hidup, saat itu, aku memilih untuk menyingkir saja dari dunia ini. Friendship, NaruSasu


Ada.

Ada masa dimana aku merasa tak layak lagi berdiri di atas bumi ini.

Ada masa dimana aku merasa eksistensiku tak layak dipertanyakan di dunia ini.

Ada masa dimana aku merasa aku bukanlah siapa-siapa dan aku tak pantas untuk hidup.

Saat-saat seperti itu,

Iya, saat seperti itulah aku selalu merasa ingin mengakhiri saja semuanya.

Mengakhiri hariku, hidupku dan segala rasa sakit yang kurasakan.

* * *

><p><strong>Title : <strong>

An old fairy tale

**Disclaimer : **

Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre :**

Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

**Presented by :**

_Pppeppermint_

* * *

><p>"Kenapa?" iya, kau tanya kenapa aku menyerah. Padahal selama ini semua tahu bahwa akulah orang yang paling hebat. Tak pernah satupun orang melihatku menangis bahkan menyerah. Tidak. Aku selalu meyakinkan semua orang bahwa aku bukanlah orang yang akan menyerah semudah itu.<p>

"Entah," jawabku. Pandanganku lalu tertunduk dan rasanya aku bahkan tak punya keberanian untuk menatap langit yang tampak begitu sombong di atasku. Matahari seperti meremehkanku bahkan dengan sombongnya bersinar sembari memperlihatkan kegagahannya di atas sana. Meski aku tahu, awan-awan di atas sana masih berusaha untuk menaungiku.

Tapi pernahkah itu terdengar cukup?

Tidak. Tak akan pernah. Karena aku selalu merasa begitu kecil dan lemah di bawah tekanan matahari. Aku memang terlihat kuat, terlihat tegar, namun tak pernah ada yang tahu betapa rapuhnya aku.

"Kenapa?" kau mengulang tanya itu lagi. Sepasang kelereng berwarna hitam itu menatapku lekat. Aku hanya mampu menatap bingung padamu.

Kenapa? Jelas. Karena aku tak sanggup. Dan aku tak mengerti, makanya jawaban.-"Entah," adalah yang paling layak.

Kau mengepalkan tanganmu. Ikut menatap lantai dingin di bawah sana, sepertiku. Namun aku tahu kau menahan amarah itu. Amarah yang entah karena apa bersarang di hatimu saat itu.

Lalu bola matamu menatap _cutter_ yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatku terduduk pasrah. Kau baru saja melemparnya jauh, membuangnya dari tanganku. Lalu lagi-lagi kilat aneh di matamu membuatku tak mengerti.

Kau marah.

Kau jelas marah.

Tapi kenapa?

"Kenapa?" yang ketiga kalinya, benar?

Aku hanya menatap tak peduli awalnya. Namun kemudian aku kembali menatap bingung ditambah dengan membulatnya mataku pada sosokmu yang kemudian merosot turun, terduduk pasrah dengan kedua bola mata yang masih menatap lantai dingin itu.

Kita berdua suka menatap lantai ya hari ini?

…kemudian. Satu dua bulir airmata mulai turun di pipimu. Hal yang hampir tak pernah kulihat padamu. Hal yang langka di wajah pucatmu yang selalu menatap datar. _Onyx_mu basah-kau laki-laki, tak seharusnya menangis, bukan?

Seharusnya.

.

"…Kenapa?" bukan.

Kata itu bukan keluar darimu. Tapi dariku. Aku mempertanyakan tindakanmu saat itu.

"…"

Aku masih menunggu.

"…"

Dan kau masih menatap lantai dingin sembari membasahinya dengan tetes-tetes airmatamu.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah menyadari eksistensiku?" tanyamu. Dan iya, aku tak mengerti. Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau mengatakan itu.

"Kenapa kau tak membuatku merasa berharga? Kenapa kau tak membiarkanku merasa begitu berguna?" kembali. Aku sama sekali tak mengerti. Bukankah seharusnya aku yang mengatakan semua itu? Seharusnya aku yang berteriak ingin dianggap berharga. Oleh semua orang-olehmu.

"Kenapa kau tak bersandar padaku? Membiarkanku merasa istimewa karena aku ada untukmu?"

"…"

"Kenapa kau tak menyadari bahwa aku selalu ada untukmu? Bukankah kita teman?"

"…"

"Kau yang pernah mengatakan semua itu bukan?"

"…"

"Kau selalu ada untukku. Dan kau pernah bilang, kalau ketika aku mencarimu tapi kau tak langsung datang. Maka carilah dirimu, kau pasti sedang membutuhkanku. Namun kenapa malah kau sekarang memutuskan segalanya dengan seenaknya?"

"…"

"Kenapa kau tak membiarkanku mengangkat setengah beban itu? Kenapa?" tangisannya masih ada. Masih deras dan kini ia menatapku penuh kesedihan.

Kusadari saat itu, bulir yang selama ini tertahan kini mengalir deras dari kedua bola mataku. Sejak lama, iya—aku selalu ingin melepaskan beban ini.

"… ada aku, jangan menyerah, "

"Kumohon…" dan pelukan hangatmu itu membuatku merasa lebih baik.

"_That's what friend are for, right_? Aku temanmu, selamanya…"

Ah, benar. Aku si burung itu. Burung bersayang sebelah yang membutuhkan sebelah lainnya untuk bisa terbang.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Aku tahu ini aneh. Melankolis dan angstynya gak begitu terasa. Bah, gagal aku. Awalnya ini hasil dari perasaan sentimental yang lagi melanda. Haha. Eniwei, semoga masih ada yang mau baca. **

**Review, please?**


End file.
